HCV is responsible for 60% of the cases of chronic hepatitis and 50% of cases of cirrhosis, end- stage liver disease, and liver cancer. An effective vaccine has proved elusive and the preferred therapy with pegylated interferon is effective in less than 50% of patients with genotype 1 and 75% of patients with genotypes 2 or 3. Clearly, new treatment alternatives are needed. Interest in HCV IRES RNA as a drug target is reflected by the increasing number of small and large pharma companies pursuing that goal. MetalloPharm has created a novel platform technology (metallodrugs) that has the potential to irreversibly destroy the HCV IRES RNA. The specific aims are directed toward selection of a lead and back-up drug candidate for IND-enabling pre- clinical testing following validation of cellular mode of action against IRES RNA and uptake mechanisms;assessment of PK, toxicity and efficacy data;and exploration of methods to improve serum half life. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Millions of people worldwide are infected with HCV, including a significant portion of the US population. HCV is responsible for 60% of the cases of chronic hepatitis and 50% of cases of cirrhosis, end-stage liver disease, and liver cancer. An effective vaccine has proved elusive and current therapy is effective in less than 50% of patients. Clearly, new treatment alternatives are needed. MetalloPharm has created a novel class of therapeutics (metallodrugs) that function by destroying a key molecule in the viral life cycle with the potential to halt the progression of, or completely eliminate the virus.